


A man in love.

by luckycharmz



Series: malec texting fics [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: alec lightwood loves his husband.





	A man in love.

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet is sometimes the best.

_Alec: Moms been sending me wedding pictures ..._

_Alec: I found my favourite one._

_Magnus: As I’ve been receiving them._

_Magnus: Show me your favourite._

_Alec: [picture attachment]_

__

_Magnus: Mhm.. you do look perfect._

_Magnus: Why that one?_

_[delayed]_ _Alec: I’ve got the world in my hands._

_Magnus: .. Alexander. I love you._

_Alec: I love you._

_[delayed]_

_Alec: Miss you._

_Alec: Gotta get back to work._

So what, if Alec Lightwood pulled out his phone during a mission to tell his husband he loved him?

_He’s a man in love._

**Author's Note:**

> comment, leave kudos!
> 
> lemme know if you would enjoy more ‘text style’ fics!


End file.
